crashbandicootfandomcom-20200223-history
Crash: Mind Over Mutant
Crash : Mind Over Mutant is an upcoming Crash Bandicoot game. It will be released in North America on October 28, 2008 and October 30, 2008 in Europe. Gameplay Crash: Mind over Mutant is a platform game in which the player controls Crash Bandicoot, whose main objective is to free his friends from the control of Dr. Neo Cortex's device. Crash begins the game with some of the upgraded attacks he received from Crash of the Titans, with the exception of those that were considered too powerful to have at the start of the game, such as Crash's unlimited spin. Crash can also use his digging ability (an ability he hasn't displayed since Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back) to unlock bonus items. Crash: Mind over Mutant is a mission-based game as opposed to Crash of the Titans's level-based structure, with goals being given by non-playable characters. Also scattered throughout the world are golden stopwatches that trigger a time-limited nanogame, which usually involves collecting objects or breaking things to earn bonuses. Red Running Shoes serve to temporarily power up Crash's kick attack and move quickly through levels, and the new Quad Damage Super Punch power-up can be used by Crash and the Titans. Titans The Titans of Crash of the Titans make a return appearance in Crash: Mind over Mutant, along with Crash's ability to control these enemies by "jacking" them. When the player beats a Titan into submission, the Titan can be mounted, allowing Crash to jam the sentient mask Aku Aku into the Titan and take control of it. A new feature in the game involves Crash storing the Titans in his pocket, upgrading them, and utilizing them when they are most advantageous. However, there is a limit to the number of enemy powers that can be carried at one time. Co-operative play A player using a second controller can join in the game at any time. In the Wii and Xbox 360 versions of the game, Crash's sister, Coco Bandicoot, fills in the role of the second player, while Carbon Crash takes on this role in the PlayStation 2 version. Coco can fight alongside Crash with her Kung Fu-influenced moves and use her tactile "treasure hunt" ability to aid Crash in his journey. Characters Nine returning characters from previous Crash titles star in the home console version of Crash: Mind over Mutant. The protagonist of the game, Crash Bandicoot,who must defeat Dr. Neo Cortex and free the Titans from the control of Cortex's new device. Aiding Crash is Aku Aku, Crash's sister,Coco Bandicoot, appears as a playable character during the co-operative mode of the Wii and Xbox 360 console versions; she is replaced by a white-furred version of Crash named "Carbon Crash" in the PlayStation 2 version. Crunch Bandicoot, Crash's muscular cyborg friend, will also appear in the game, though his role is currently unknown. The main antagonist of the series, Doctor Neo Cortex, is a mad scientist who plans on taking control of the denizens of the Wumpa Islands by marketing a mind-controlling mobile phone to them. Dr. Nitrus Brio makes a return appearance as Cortex's partner, aiding him in the development of the device. Nina Cortex, Neo Cortex's niece, will also appear in the game, having been transferred to an evil public school by her uncle for financial reasons. Dr. N. Gin, Cortex's right-hand man, and Uka Uka, Cortex's boss, will be in the game, though their roles are unknown at the time. Story Social satire and the theme of consumerism are frequent sources of humor in the plot of Crash: Mind over Mutant, with the game featuring jokes about Sport utility vehicle|SUVs and the Oil price increases since 2003#Early 2008 increases|skyrocketing prices of gas at the time. The game's story is told through a number of cut scenes animated in different styles, such as the styles of Dragon Ball and South Park. Crash: Mind over Mutant picks up from where Crash of the Titans left off. The Titans, free from the control of Doctor Neo Cortex, have spread throughout the Wumpa Islands and cultivated their own societies. All seems well until a rejuvenated Doctor Neo Cortex teams up with his old partner Doctor Nitrus Brio to invent a personal digital assistant that can control the minds of both mutants and bandicoots by transmitting bad Mojo. Crash, who is not affected by the device, must free his friends from this control and save the day. Abilities In this game, the player will be able to store their favourite Titans to play wheever they like. *Crash will have a new dodge move and “counter” move which will inflict extra damage on his enemies". *Crash can now dig underground as real-life bandicoots really do; this will allow for Crash to unlock bonus items *Crash can climb vertical surfaces and jump side-to-side to connected areas and dodge hazards"{{ Multiplayer As well as Carbon Crash in the co-op mode, players will also be able to play as Coco, Crash's siter. Plot In Crash Bandicoot: Mind over Mutant, Uka Uka decides to give Cortex a second chance, but it means teaming up with his old partner, N. Brio. They release a device spoofing the iPod that turns it's usere into mutants. Category:Crash Bandicoot Wiki